Jinchuriki no kitsune
by Liandra Luan
Summary: (CHAPTER 6 UPDATE) Uzumaki Naruto, gadis manis periang sang prodigy konoha yang berteman dengan siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang ada didalam tubuhnya. Bagaimanakah kisah petualangannya langsung saja dibaca. Bad Summary.Femnaru/extreme strong naru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto

cerita ini murni karangan saya kalau ada kesamaan mungkin cuman kebetulan

ini juga karangan pertama saya jadi kalau ada salah penulsan nama jutsu atau sebagainya

saya mohon maaf

chapter 1

Matahari sudah menunjukkan wujudnya kedunia kini disebuah kamar yang umm berantakan terlihat seorang gadis yang masih tertidur dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit selimut bantal yang berserakan dimana-mana menambah keasriaan pemandangan disana setelah beberapa menit kini gadis itu mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan diliriknya jam yang berada diatas meja samping tempat tidurnya

kedip

kedip

kedip

" Hhuuuaaa... aku telat dihari pertamaku " gadis itu langsung bangkit dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

konoha gakure no sato adalah desa besar yang didirikan oleh senju hashirama dan sang rival uchiha madara sebagai salah satu dari lima negara besar konoha memiliki shnobi-shinobi yang hebat yang dimpin oleh seorang hokage, konoha terletak jauh didalam hutan dan dibawah bukit yang dikenal sebagai monumen hokage.

Akademi konoha adalah tempat para calon shinobi belajar untuk menjadi shinobi resmi yang menjalankan misi dari hokage, kini terlihat seorang anak yang yang sedang berlari didalam koridor yang sudah sepi sesekali dia menggerutu karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang serperti mayat.

 **SRAAAK**

suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai sampai pungggung dengan jepit rambut berwarna hijau yang bertengger manis disebelah kiri kepalanyagadis itu memiliki iris mata biru shapire dan jangan lupakan tiga pasang garis halus dikedua pipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing gadis itu memakai kimono orange lengan pendek dengan garis-garis hitam serta kain hitam yang melingkar dipinggangnya lambang pusaran angin khas clan uzumaki dibagian bawah kimononya dia menggunakan celana hitam pendek serta sepatu boots hitam panjang dibawah lutut, gadis itu kini sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya setelah berlari cukup lama.

" sumimasen sensei saya terlambat, saya murid baru yang diremondasikan oleh hokage jiji sensei " gadis itu membungkukkan badannya kepada pria yang memiliki luka melintang diwajahnya pria itu kemudian memeriksa kertas yang diberikan oleh hokage ketiga padanya saat dikoridor akademi tadi pagi.

" jadi kau yang bernama uzumaki naruto " gadis itu kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan iruka

" baiklah tapi lain kali jangan sampai terlambat lagi mengerti, sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu mulai dari nama hal yang sukai hal yang tidak kau sukai dan cita-citamu "

" hai sensei, ohayoo namaku uzumaki naruto hal yang kusukai adalah ramen dan berlatih hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu ramen untuk matang dan orang-orang yang menganggapku remeh lalu cita-cita menjadi hokage wanita pertama tebayo " naruto berucap sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khas lima jari miliknya.

" hemm baiklah sekarang kau boleh duduk disamping sasuke, sasuke tolong angkat tanganmu " terlihat seorang bocah dengan gaya rambut nyentrik kini mengangkat tangannya.

" hai arigatoo sensei " naruto membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi ketempat duduknya, naruto kini duduk disebelah anak yang bernama sasuke tadi.

" hay namaku naruto " naruto menyodorkan tangannya tapi tidak kunjung disambut oleh bocah yang duduk disampingnya bocah itu hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan acara mellihat awannya lewat jendela kembali.

" hay namaku kiba dan ini akamaru lalu yang sedang makan itu choji dam yang sedang tidur itu shikamaru yoroshiku ne naru-chan " tiba-tiba seorang bocah dengan tanda segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya yang sedang membawa anjing kecil berwarna putih menyodorkan tangan kearahnya.

" naruto yoroshiku onegai..ehh " perkataan naruto terputus saat anjing bernama akamaru itu melompat kepangkuannya.

" krwak sep,,KRWAK,,pertinya KRWAK akam,,KRAWK,,ru mening,,KRAWK,,galkanmu kiba " seorang anak berbadan gempal menghampiri mereka smabil berkata dengan mulut yang penuh dengan keripik kentang sedangkan naruto hanya swardrop melihat kelakuannya.

" hoi akamaru apa yang kau lakukan " kliba berteriak kearah akamaru yang terlihat sangat nyaman duduk dipangkuan naruto.

" gouk " akamaru mengonggong kecil kearah kiba dan melingkarkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dipangkuan naruto

" mendokusai kiba kenapa kamu sangat berisik lihat anjingmu saja meninggalkanmu gara-gara kamu terlalu berisik "shikamaru ikut menimpali dengan gaya malas hidup miliknya, sedangkan naruto hanya nyengir gaje melihat calon teman-temannya yang unik.

" sudah sudah perkenalannya nanti saja sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi kiba choji kembali ketempat kalian sebelum aku menyuruh kalian berdiri diluar kelas " iruka berdiri tepat dibelakang kiba dan choji dengan senyum yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi mereka.

" hai sensei " mereka berlari ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing, naruto melirik teman sebangkunya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela.

merasa diperhatikan anak itupun menoleh dan memergoki naruto yang sedang nyengir kearahnya.

" ck dobe "

TBC...

Gomen ne ini ffn pertama saya kalau jelek saya mohon maaf dan saya juga minta kritik dan sarannya dari senpai-senpai..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimo**

 **Pairing :** **rahasia**

 **warning**

 **femnaru bukan naruko, OOC, gaje tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya**

Chapter 2

Langit sudah berubah warna bertanda sore kini naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya kedai ramen ichiraku, disepanjang jalan terlihat para penduduk yang memandang kearahnya, naruto tidak bodoh untuk tau maksud dari tatapan itu neskipun dia tidak mengerti kenapa para penduduk desa menatapnya dengan **tatapan benci** naruto sadar kalau dia terus memikirkan hal itu dia tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya pernah sekali dia bertanya kepada salah satu penduduk desa kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu dan yang dia dapat adalah sebuah dorongan hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan kata-kata yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

" kau bertanya kenapa kami menatapmu seperti itu karena kau monster kau sudah mengambil nyawa anakku pergi kau monster jika bukan karena sandaime-sama kami mungkin sudah membunuhmu, tunggu apa lagi cepat pergi b******k " saat itu naruto hanya bisa berlari sambil menangis dalam diam

" kenapa, kenapa kenapa mereka menganggapku monster apa salahku " kata-kata itu yang selalu dia tanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya kepada penduduk lagi, lamunan naruto berakhir saat dia sampai ketempat tujuannya, kini naruto berdiri tepat didepan sebuah kedai sederhana yang terlihat sangat ramai.

" jiji aku pesan ramen jumbo extra naruto satu " naruto berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

" oh naruto, seperti biasa? " terlihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam menghampirinya

" hai ayame-nee, oh iya mana teuchi-jiji aku tidak melihatnya " naruto bertanya kepada perempuan yang bernama ayame itu

" oh itu, oto-san sedang pergi belanja kamu lihatkan kedai ini sangat ramai hari ini " ayame menyodorkan semangkuk berukuran waah kedepan naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya ber"oh"ria lalu dia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramennya

" ittadakimas " naruto mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap

" sebentar! " teriak ayame yang sedang kewalahan karena ayahnya belum juga kembali

" ayame-nee boleh aku membantumu " tanya naruto yang sudah selesai dengan acara sakralnya.

" apa kau yakin naruto? " ayame sedikit khawatir mendengar tawaran naruto karena jumlah pengunjung yang masih terus berdatangan

" umm ayame-nee, aku ingin membantumu itung-itung balas budi karena ayame-nee dan teuchi jiji selalu baik padaku "

" baiklah kamu boleh membantuku naruto "

" yoooshh aku akan berusaha " naruto mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada seraya memberikan ekspresi serius kepada ayame

" hhaha baiklah kamu sekarang tolong antarkan ramen ini kebapa yang disana " ayame terkekeh melihat ekspresi naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan

" Roger kapten " naruto memberi hormat ala prajurit lalu mengambil ramen itu dan berjalan kearah bapak-bapak yang tadi ditunjuk ayame

" silahkan pak ini ramen pesanan bapak " naruto menaruh ramen itu diatas meja pelanggan sambil memberikan sedikit senyum kearahnya

" waah terimakasih nona manis, apa kau pegawai baru disini " pria itu bertanya kepada naruto

" hemm, mungkin hhehe " naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" hahha baiklah terima kasih nona manis " pria itu tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto

" sama-sama, silahkan menikmati " naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang mulai menyantap ramen yang dibawakan naruto tadi.

" naruto tolong antar ramen ini kesana "

" hai ayame-nee"

" naruto "

" hai "

"naruto "

" hai "

" naruto "

" hai sebentar "

setelah melakukan kegiatan yang menguras keringat akhirnya pekerjaan narutopun selesai

" oh naruto kau ada disini? " terlihat seorang pria yang sudah memiliki umur? menyapa naruto

" tou-san darimana saja, kedai ini tadi sangat ramai untung ada naruto yang mau membantuku " ayame tiba-tiba muncul setelah mendengar suara ayahnya menyapa naruto, naruto lagi-lagi hanya nyengir gaje kearah teuchi dan ayame

" benarkah? terimakasih naruto " teuchi berja;an menghampiri naruto yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kedai disana

" nah ambillah untuk imbalanmu " teuchi menyodorkan beberapa uang kepada naruto

" hee tidak usah jiji aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas kok " naruto mencoba menolak uang yang diberikan oleh teuchi

" ambillah naruto tidak usah sungkan " ayame ikut menimpali ucapannya ayahnya

" tapi sunggih aku melakukannya dengan ikhlas tapa mengharapkan imbalan ayame-nee " naruto kukuh menolak pemberian dari teuchi

" ambillah naruto mungkin sekarang kamu tidak membutuhkannya tapi besok-besok kamu mungkin membutuhkan uang jadi sekarang kamu ambil dan tabungkan uang ini naruto " teuchi tersenyum melihat naruto yang kewalahan menolak uang pemberiannya dia tau betul bagaimana sifat anak ini yang selalu membantu tanpa memikirkan apapun

" ahh bagaimana kalau aku tidak usah membayar raneb yang tadi aku makan itu juga termasuk imbalnkan" naruto tersenyum setelah berkutat didalam pikirannya untuk mencari alasan

" haaah baiklah baiklah " teuchi kini menyerah menghadapi tingkah naruto yang kkeh menolak pemberiannya

" baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa " naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedai milik teuchi

" haah anak itu " teuchi menghela nafas lelah sambil melihat punggung naruto yang kini mulai menghilang dibelokan gang

langit sudah berubah gelap jalan desa terlihat sangat sepi kini naruto sedang berjalan pelan menuju apartemen miliknya hingga

SRAAAKKK..

dua buah kunai melesat cepat kearahnya dengan reflek yang cukup bagus naruto melonpat kesamping kirinya sehingga membuat salah satu kunai hanya menggores pipinya

" siapa? " naruto mengusap bekas darah yang yang ada dipipinya, posisi naruto menunjukkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang waspada takut-takut ada serangan mendadak lagi

" hoo kau hebat juga bisa menghindarinya bocah kyuubi " terdengar suara dari arah pohon disamping jalan naruto kini bisa melihat dua orang yang memakai topeng anbu polos khas kesatuan ROOT

" apa mau kalian? " naruto menatap tajam kedua orang yang sedang berdiri diatas poho itu, kemudian kedua orang itu melompat turun dan mendarat tepat beberapa meter didepan naruto

" bocah tujuan danzo menyuruh kami untuk membawamu kepadanya "

"danzo? siapa itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dan kenapa juga aku harus ikut dengan kalian " naruto kini sedang berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari dua orang anggota anbu naruto tau betul sampai mana kemampuannya dia tidak mungkin bisa menghadapi anggota anbu apalagi dua orang

" kalau kau tidak ingin ikut, tuan danzo menyuruh kami untuk membawamu secara paksa " dua orang anbu itu kemudian mengambil tantto yang tersimpan dipunggung mereka, melihat itu tentu saja naruto tidak tinggal diam tanpa diperintah naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalan para perampok?

Naruto terus berlari tanpa arah, dia sangat takut karena kedua anbu itu terus mengejarnya ditambah kecepatan kedua anbu itu mampu membuat atlit maraton cemburu, hingga dia memasuki sebuah hutan yang ada dipinggiran desa konoha naruto trus berlari memasuki hutan itu, karena terlalu fokus dengan kedua anbu yang mengejarnya membuat naruto terjatuh terjegal oleh akar pohon yang menyumbul keluar dari tanah

BRUUK

SRAAKK

" AAAAKKHHHH,,,!" naruto menjerit pilu saat sbuah kunai bersarang dikakinya

" sekarang ikutlah uzumaki naruto " kedua anbu itu berjalan semakin dekat kearah naruto

" hiks aku tidak hiks akan AAAKKKHHH " perkataan naruto terpotong ketika tanto milik salah satu dari anbu itu menggores tangan kanannya

" kami tidak meminta persetujuanmu uzumaki "

Buuakkhh

sebuah pukulan bersarang tepat dibelakang kepala naruto membuatnya pingsan seketika.

 **MINDSCAPE**

Naruto kini berbaring ditempat yang seperti lorong pembuangan air dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa berada disini tapi yang dia ingat adalah saat dia diserang oleh dua orang anggota anbu, naruto kini mulai berjalan mengikuti lorong yang digenangi air hingga mata kakinya naruto terus berjalan hingga ia melihat semacam jeruji merah besar diujung lorong naruto terus berjalan hingga ia sampai didepan jeruji itu dan ntah kenapa kini terlihat mata naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat seonggok bola bulu orange besar

" huuuaaa ini sangat lembut tebayo " kini naruto sedang memeluk bola bulu orange besar tadi

" **KHE..KHE...KHE... AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA GAKI "** terdengar suara berat yang sangat menyeramkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, narutopun menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi ia tetap tidka menemukan wujud dari asal suara tadi

 **" APA KAU TAKUT GAKI "** naruto kini mendongak keatas dan menemukan bahwa yang sedang dipeluknya adalah ekor dari makhluk yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

" si..siapa kau? " naruto melangkah mundur hingga badannya menyentuh salah satu besi merah yang menjulang tinggi keatas

 **" HHAHAHA AKU ADALAH KYUUBI NO KITSUNE BIJJU TERKUAT DIDUNIA "** kyuubi tertawa melihat ekpresi yang ditunjukkan naruto

" kyuubi ehh jangan bercanda.! kyuubi sudah mati oleh yondaime hokage " naruto mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sepasang mata merah darah yang sedang menatapnya

" **HAHAHA KAU PIKIR ADA ORANG YANG BISA MEMBUNUHKU GAKI AKU INI ABADI ''** kyuubi tertawa lepas melihat mata naruto yang tidak menunjukkan ketakutan

 **'' DENGAR GAKI AKU INI ABADI AYAHMU ITU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUHKU DAN AKHIRNYA MENGORBANKAN NYAWANYA UNTUK MENYEGELKU DITUBUH KECILMU INI "** kyuubi menatap balik mata naruto

" ayahku maksudmu? " naruto benar- beanr tidak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk yang mengaku kyuubi itu

 **" GAKI APA KAU BENAR BENAR BODOH SAMPAI KAU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN APA YANG AKU UCAPKAN ''**

" ano bisa anda jelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa aku mengerti " naruto kini benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan kyuubi yang berbelit belit

"san dia bukan anak bodoh dengan apa yang dia ucapkan " kyuubi membatin saat mendengar apa yang naruto ucapkan

 **'' GAKI AYAHMU ADALAH ORANG YANG TELAH MENYEGELKU DIDALAM TUBUHMU ORANG YANG SUDAH MEMBUATMU DIBENCI OLEH SELURUH PENDUDUK DESA AYAHMU ADALAH YONDAIME HOKAGE SIALAN ITU "** Naruto kini mangap-mangap dengan mata yang membola dia benar-benar tidak menyangka orang yang dia idolakan adalah ayahnya

" be..benarkah kyuubi-san kau tidak bercandakan kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan " naruto kini menyerang kyuubi dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi

 **'' APA UNTUNGNYA BUATKU MEMBOHONGIMU GAKI DAN AKU JUGA INGIN MEMINTA MAAF GARA-GARA AKU KAU MENJADI SASARAN PENDUDUK DESA, AKU SEDIKIT BINGUNG DENGAN PERILKAU PARA PENDUDUK DESA KEPADAMU GAKI HARUSNYA MEREKA BERTERIMA KASIH KEPADAMU KAREM KAMU DISI YANG MENJADI KORBAN "** entah kenapa kyuubi merasa harus meminta maaf kepada bocah yang sedang berdiri didepannya

" tidak apa-apa kyuubi-san aku mengerti " kyuubi tidak bisa melihat mata naruto yang tertutup oleh poni miliknya

" **APA KAU MEMBENCI PENDUDUK DESA INI GAKI** '' kyuubi kini bisa melihat mata naruto saat naruto mulai mendongakkan kepalanya kyuubi tersentak ketika melihat dua buah bola mata biru yang berkaca-kaca entah kenapa melihat ada sedikit perasaan aneh di hatinya.

" tidak " naruto mencoba tersenyum kearah kyuubi

" ne kyuubi-san maukah kau menjadi temanku " belum hilang rasa terkejut kyuubi kini bocah itu membuatnya terkejut dengan dengan kata-katanya

 **" TEMAN? "**

" umm teman, seperti yang kau katakan peduduk desa memperlakukanu seperti itu, jadi mungkin jika kau mau menajdi temanku " ucapan naruto menggantung kini ia menunduk kembali, kyuubi melihat itu lagi-lagi sebuah perasaan aneh menghampirinya

" **BAIKLAH GAKI AKU MAU MENJADI TEMANNU "** kyuubi masih menatap naruto dia sedikit ragu dengan ikatan antara manusia denngan biju

" be..benarkah kyu/ **KURAMA "**

 **" JIKA KAU INGIN MENJADI TEMANKU KAU HARUS MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMAKU, KYUUBI HANYA GAMBARAN ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGANGGAPKU MONSTER "** ucapan naruto terpotong oleh kurama yang sedang menyodorkan kepalan tangannya ke arah naruto.

" umm kurama " naruto menyatukan tinjunya dengan tinju milik kurama

TBC

Haaah selesai juga chapter 2...

tolong kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan karena saya masih newbi


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf buat kemarin karena terjadi kesalahan saya sendiri juga kurang mengerti kenapa bias seperti itu

Langsung saja

 **Dislaimer**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Advanture**

 **Warning FemNaru bukan Naruko, OOC typo beserakan dimana-mana, Jalan cerita tidak sesuai dengan aslinya**

 **Jincuriki No Kitsune**

Chapter 3

Naruto yang dihadang oleh bawahan danzo saat berjalan pulang membuatnya pingsan dan bertemu Kyuubi no yoko di alam bawah sadarnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan kyuubi akhirnya naruto dan kyuubi atau kurama pun berteman .

Ditengah gelapnya malam terlihat dua orang berpakaian anbu yang sedang melompati pepohonan salah satu dari kedua anbo itu sedang membawa naruto dipundakknya hingga

"AAAAKKHH"  
anbu yang menggendong naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak kesakitan membuat kedua anbu itu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan orang yang menggendong naruto langsung membantingnya ketanah terlihat empat garis luka sayatan seperti bekas cakaran di bahu orang itu. 

"apa yang kau lakukan sialan " geram anbu itu kemudian mengambil tanto yang tersimpan dipunggungnya dan berlari kearah naruto. 

TRRANNGG

mata anbu itu terbelakak ketika naruto menahan tantonya dengan tangan kosong terlihat kuku-kuku naruto memanjang juga tiga pasang garis halus dipipinya berubah menjadi semakin kasar bola mata yang tadiya berwarna biru kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan garis vertikal khas seekor mata reptile

" **KHU..KHU..KHUU OMOSIROI NE O-SAN BOLEH AKU BERMAIN BERSAMA KALIAN "** Suara naruto kini terdengar berbeda yang tadinya halus kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan bagi kedua anbu yang kini sedang berhadapan dengannya

" b******k " anbu itu kemudian mencabut tanto yang digemgam naruto dang mengayunkannya kearah kepala naruto, dengan santai naruto menggeser sedikit tubuhnya sehingga membuat tanto itu hanya melewati wajahnya beberapa centi, naruto kemudian mengangkat kakinya kearah wajah anbu yang kini kehilangan keseimbangannya akibat serangan tadi yang meleset

BBUAAGGH  
anbu itu terpental hingga menabrak temannya yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya tidak sampai disitu saja kini naruto terlihat sedang melayang diatas kedua anbu yang sedang tergeletak itu, kedua anbu itu membola saat naruto menyeringai kearah mereka tidak sempat menghindar naruto menyarangkan sebuah cakaran yang sudah dialiri chakra merah crimson

BLAAARR

terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membuat daerah itu kini ditutupi oleh asap yang lumayan tebal, terlihat seseorang berjalan pelan keluar dari kepulan asp itu

" **ck mendokusai aku pikir bisa sedikit bersenang-senang setelah sekian lama terkurung, haaah gaki kita bertukar sekarang "** terlihat mata naruto perlahan-lahan berubah lagi yang tadinya berwarna merah kini mulai kembali menjadi biru kembali tiga pasang garis yang sempat menjadi kasar kini terlihat kembali menjadi garis-garis halus

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

" huaaa kurama apa yang lakukan pada tempat ini " naruto berteriuak syok melihat kekacauan yang dibuat kyuubi yang tadi mengambil alih dirinya

" **SUDAHLAH GAKI LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT PULANG, SETELAH TADI AKU MENGAMBIL ALIH TUBUHMU MUNGKIN TUBUHMU AKAN TERASA SANGAT LELAH SETELAHNYA "** Kurama berucap lewat telepati kepada naruto

" setelah kau mengucapkannya kini tubuhku benar-benar terasa seperti remuk ttebayo " naruto yang baru sadar mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya

" yossh arigato kurama setelah ini aku akan berjuang, eh apa aku harus membereskan kekacauan ini sendirian kurama? " mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya naruto akan disangka gila karena berbicara sendiri

 **" HAHAHA TENTU SAJA MEMANGNYA KAU MENGAHARAPKAN SIAPA, MALAIKAT ? "** Kurama tertawa puas dengan hasil karyanya

" kurama no baka kau yang merusak kenapa aku yang harus membereskannya " naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya

" **LEBIH BAIK KAU MULAI PEKERJAANMU SEBELUM TERLALU LARUT GAKI "**

Tanpa mereka sadari terlihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri diatas dahan pohon orang itu memakai topeng anbu berbentuk rubah dengan corak merah rambut perak yang mencuat keatas sepasang mata yang berbeda warna terus menatap kearah naruto, anbu itu bergumam sebelum menghilang dengan sunshinnya

Skip time

naruto kini sudah sampai diapartementnya setelah membereskan kekacauan yang tadi dibuat kurama naruto kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ketempat tidur kecil dekat jendela

" haah hari ini benar-benar melelahkan ttebayo " naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia lalui hari ini entah kenapa kini sebuah senyum terukir diwajah manisnya saat mengingat dia kini mempunyai teman yang akan selalu ada untuknya.

"oyasumi kurama " naruto mulai memejamkan matanya setelah memberi salam kepada teman barunya

" **OYASUMI GAKI "**

Hari ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya naruto pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun dan membuat sarapan juga bento untuk dibawa ke akademi

" yatta akhirnya selesai juga, semoga saja hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik " naruto kemudian menutup bento yang dibuatnya tadi dan mengambil sebuah nasi kepal dan berjalan kearah jendela, dari sana dia bisa melihat para penduduk yang sedang mengantarkan anak-anak mereka menuju akademi sesekali naruto menggit nasi kepalnya dengan mata yang mulai berkac-kaca

" **APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN GAKI? "** Terdengar suara yang mulai sekarang kemarin menemani harinya 

" tidak aku tidak memikirkan apapun kurama " naruto kemudian menghabiskan nasi kepalnya dan berjalan karah pintu dan memakai sepatu miliknya

Akademi terlihat sangat ramai ada yang sedang menggosip ada yang sedang makan ada yang sedang melirik idolanya secara langsung atau sembunyi-sembunyi ada juga yang sedang tidur meskipun agak membingungkan melihatnya tidur dalam suasana kelas yang sangat ramai.

" ohayoo minna " terlihat gadis blonde memberi salam dengan cara berteriak

" naruto bisakah kau tidak berteriak, kau ingin membuat kami tuli hah "seorang gadis kecil berambut soft pink yang memiliki mata emerald menghampiri naruto

" gomen gomen sakura-chan " naruto mundur beberapa langkah melihat sakura yang terus mendekat kearahnya

" bukankah dia yang ingin membuat naruto tuli " batin teman-temannya melihat sakura berteriak memarahi naruto.

SRAAKK

suara pintu bergeser dan masuklah seorang berpakaian khas jonin dengan luka melintang diwajahnya/p 

" apa yang kalian lakukan cepat duduk dibangku kalian " naruto dan sakura kemudian berjalan kerah bangku mereka masing-masing saat tiba dibangkunya naruto melihat seorang anak yang kemarin duduk disampingnya kini tengah menatapnya

" ohayoo namamu sasuke kan " naruto melemparkan sebuah senyum sebelum duduk dibangkunya anak itu masih tetap menatap naruto

" apakah ada yang aneh dengan wajahku " naruto bertanya dengan tampang polos ketika sasuke menatapnya trus menerus

" tidak " sasuke kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedepan, naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" terserahlah " naruto juga mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan untuk memperhatikan iruka sampaikan, tanpa ia sadari sasuke masih memperhatikannya lewat ekor mata miliknya

saat pulang dari akademi nruto memutuskan mengambil jalan memutar saat dia berjalan melewati danau dekat mansion milik uchiha dia melihat seorang anak yang sedang duduk dipinggir danau naruto memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya

" bukankah dia susake " naruto bergumam sebelu menghampiri anak berambut nyentrik itu

" hay apa yang kau lakukan disini " naruto mengambil tempat disamping sasuke

" menurutmu " sasuke berucap sinis sambil terus menatap danau yang sudah berwarna orange askibat terkena sinar matahari

" hemm malum mungkin " naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sasuke berbicara sinis kepadanya " apa aku punya salah kepadanya " itlah kata yang terbesit dibenakny asaat sasuke berbicara tadi

" ck dobe " sasuke menundukkan kepalanya

" OI TEME KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU DOBE HAAAHH " naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sasuke

" kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum naruto " sasuke kini menatap mata biru samudra itu

" eh? " naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti ucapan lawan bicaranya

" ck aku bertanya kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat kau sendirian " sasuke terlihat kesal melihat naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapannya

" haah kau tau kenapa aku masih bisa tersenyum, aku bukannya gila ataupun aku sok kuat, aku hanya yakin " arah pandangan naruto lurus kearah danau yang kini terlihat bersinar terkena sinar matahari sore merasakan angin yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya

" yakin? " sasuke membeo dia mengerutkan keningnya

" ya yakin mungkin sekarang aku sendiri tapi tidak ada yang tau masa depan bukan " naruto kemudian menatap sasuke sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya, sasuke yang melihat itu kii terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya

" sasuke apa kau mau menjadi temanku, kau tau mungkin jika kau menjadi temanku kita tidak akan kesepian lagi " sasuke menatap tangan berwarna tan ynag menjulur kearahnya

" aku tau seperti apa hari-hari yang kau lewati sasuke dan aku pikir kita sama " lagi-lagi naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman kearah sasuke

" aku rasa tidak ada ruginya " sasuke menerima uluran tangan naruto dan jika diperhatikan disana terlihat sebuah senyum tipis sangat tipis

Chapter 3 sampai disini dulu sekali lagi maaf buat kemarin dan untuk kritk dan sarannya masih ditunggu


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan chara lainnya hanya milik Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Jinchuriki No Kitsune**

 **Genre: Advanture**

 **Pair: Rahasia**

 **Warning**

 **Femnaru bukan Naruko, OOC gaje, typo berserakan dimana-mana, cerita tidak sesuai dengan aslinya**

Oke kalau cerita gw kacau gw minta maaf ini ffn pertama gw kalau jelek mohon maklum, gw disini cuman nulis g prnah ganggu siapa pun kalau jelek g usah baca gitu aja repot.

Skali lagi maaf tolong hormati karya orang .

Chapter 4

Naruto kini sedang berjalan beriringan dengan sasuke dipinggir desa konoha, perjanan mereka diwarnai dengan naruto yang terus mengoceh dan sasuke yang terus menggerutu mendengar celotehan tidak jelas dari orang yang sedang berjalan disampingnya itu mereka terus berjalan hingga dipersimpangan.

" jaa matta ne sasuke " naruto melambikan tangannya disertai senyum kearah sasuke.

" hnn " sasuke hanya membalas dengan gumamman tidak jelas

" teman ya '' sasuke bergumam pelan melihat kepergian naruto kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan pulang

Naruto terus berjalan dengan sebuah senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah manisnya hingga ia melewati sebuah rumah tua kosong ditengah desa.

" **ADA APA GAKI, APA KAU INGIN MELIHATNYA ''** Kurama yang melihat naruto melamunpun bertanya

" entahlah kurama " naruto masih menatap kearah rumah tua itu rumah yang dulu ditinggali oleh seorang legenda dan pemimpin konoha , naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu, rumah itu terlihat cukup besar dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas membuat naruto yang melihatnya agak merinding, naruto terus berjalan melewati pagar rumah ia kini melihat rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh subur menghiasi halaman rumah itu naruto terus berjalan kearah pintu merah dan entah kenapa perasaan naruto menjadi sidikit aneh.

" eh tidak dikunci? " naruto kemudian memutar knop pintu itu secara perlahan dan perasaan aneh itu mulai bertambah

KRRIIYEEEETT

Suara pintu tergeser dan menampilkan ruangan gelap yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah kecil dan jendela besar yang ada ditengah ruangan meskipun samar-samar naruto masih bias melihat ruangan cukup besar diruangan itu ada sofa meja dan alat-alat lain yang sudah dipenuhi oleh debu naruto berjalan pelan ketengah ruangan ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ruangan itu lebih jelas dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri sebuah tangga saat tangan kecilnya menyentuh pinggiran tangga dia bias merasakan jari-jari tangannya dipenuhi oleh debu yang cukup tebal naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga suara langkah yang menyentuh kayu tua terus berdecit memenuhi ruangan kini ia bisa melihat tiga buah pintu yang berjejer setelah dia menaiki anak tangga terakhir ia berjalan kearah pintu hijau diujung lorong entah kenapa naruto merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya kesana , setelah sampai disana perasaan aneh itu menghampirinya lagi naruto mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata lagi-lagi tidak dikunci sedikit bingung mengingat rumah ini dulunya adalah rumah dari seorang pemimpin desa tapi tidak ada satu pintupun yang terkunci

" ahh naru-chan sedang apa kau disini " terlihat seseorang yang memakai pakaian khas anbu sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan yang ternyata dulunya adalah sebuah kamar orang itu memiliki rambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan hitai-ite yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan sebuah masker yang menutupi setengah wajah miliknya, naruto mematung melihat ada orang lain dirumah ini.

" a..aku hanya " naruto tergagap mendengar pertanyaan orang itu

'' kau tahu ini dulu adalah rumah milik guruku beliau adalah sosok yang sangat baik dan ramah " orang itu memberikan eyes smile kearahnya

" beliau gugur saat melindungi desa enam tahun lalu " orang itu memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang dipegangnya

" nah " orang itu melemparkan bingkai foto tadi kearah naruto

" itu adalah foto beliau dan istrinya saat masih hidup " orang itu memberikan eyes smile lagi kearah naruto, naruto kemudian melihat foto yang tadi dilemparkan orang itu, orang itu berjalan kearahj naruto yang sedang munudukkan kepalanya

" kau boleh memilikinya naruto " naruto memandang orang yang sedang berdiri tepat didepannya orang itu mengelus puncak kepala pirang milik naruto

" kakashi hatake kakashi kau bisa memanggilku nii-san kalau kau mau " mata naruto membola saat mendengar penuturan orang yang benama kakashi

" be..benarkah kau mau menjadi kakakku " mata naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca sejak naruto selalu sendiri bahkan ia baru tahu orang tuanya kemarin dan sekarang seseorang yang mengaku murid dari ayahnya meu menemaninya bahkan menjadi kakaknya

" tentu, aku sangat ingin mempunyai adik manis depertimu naruto " lagi-lagi kakashi memberikan eyes smilenya kearah naruto, naruto langsung menerjang badan kakashi uang jauh lebih tinggi darinya

" hiks ho..honto ni arigatoo nii-chan " naruto menangis dalam pelukan kakak angkatnya itu

" naruto mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi aku tidak mau warisan guruku diambil oleh orang lain " naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kakashi yang menatapnya dengan serius

" hiks maksud nii-chan apa hiks " naruto bertanya kepada kakashi yang mencoba melepas pelukannya

" kemarilah naruto " kakashi berjalan kearah sebuah lukisan pohon sakura yang tergantung ditembok, naruto hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak angkatnya itu, tiba-tiba kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dan mengarahkannya kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu mudur teratur kebelakang

" a..apa yang akan ka-Kyaaa " ucapan naruto terpotong ketika kakashi tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menggoreskan kunai tadi kearah ibu jarinya

" tenanglah naruto aku tidak akan melukai adikku " kakashi kemudian menyingkirkan lukasn tadi kini terlihat tulisan-tulisan kanji rumit yang menempel ditembok kemudian kakashi menggoreskan ibu jari naruto yang sedikit dilumuri darah ketembok dengan huruf kanji atau segel fuin tadi segel itu kemudian bersinar terang kemudian muncul kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal dan menampilkan sebuah pedang hitam dengan gagang merah yang memiliki tulisan kanji ( jika susah buat dibayangkan lihat saja pedang murasame akame ga kill ) dan dua buah gulungan yang lumayan besar

" a..apa ini kakashi-nii? "

" ini adalah pedang milik mendiang uzumaki kushina istri yondaime hokage atau bisa kubilang ibumu naruto " mata naruto membola pedang yang sedang dipegangnya ternyata milik mendiang ibunya

" pedang ini sedikit istimewa, pedang ini adalah pedang milik clan uzumaki hanya keturunan uzumaki yang bisa mencabut pedang ini dari tempatnya dan gulungan ini adalah gulungan kenjutsu milik ibumu " kakashi menyerahkan sebuah gulungan putih dengan garis merah disampingnya

" dan ini adalah gulungan milik yondaime hokage atau namikaze minato kau pasti sudah tau bukan siapa beliau " menadapatkan anggukkan sebagai jawaban

" didalamnya adalah jurus-jurus milik beliau dan hanya darahmu yang bisa membuka gulungan ini naruto " kakashi kini memberikan gulungan yang satunya dan naruto hanya menatap gulungan itu dengan tatapann kosong

" jadi benda-benda ini adlah peninggalan oto-san dan oka-san " batin naruto melihat benda-benda itu

" naruto terimalah ini adalah milikmu " ucapan kakashi membuyarkan lamunan naruto

" oh h..hai, arigatoo kakashi-nii " maruto melihat kakashi yang sedang menatapnya sendu

" jadi apa kau sudah bertemu dengan kyuubi naruto " naruto terbelakak mendengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakashi karena dia tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang tau perihal kyuubi

" a..apa maksud nii-chan " naruto tergagap sambil melihat kearah lain ia tidak ingin kakashi melihat matanya yang sedang berbohong

" **SUDAHLAH GAKI ORANG YANG ADA DIDEPANMU ITU BUKAN ORANG BODOH YANG BISA KAU KELABUHI "** Kurama menatap naruto yang sedang membuang muka

" hemm tentu saja aku tau naru, chakra kyuubi terlalu berasa untuk tidak kurasakan olehku saat kau mengamuk dihutan kemarin malam " kakashi masih menatap naruto

" sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi seseorang sepertimu kakashi-nii " naruto tersenyum canggung sambil mnggaruk belakang kepalanya

" ma ma ma kalau kau belum mau cerita aku tidak akan memaksamu hemm lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang naru " kakashi mulai berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah naruto

" gomen ne nii-chan aku belum siap untuk cerita kepadamu, demo nanti aku pasti akan menceritakannya kepadamu nii-chan " naruto berdiri sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kakashi

" sudahlah nii-san kan sudah bilang kalau nii-san tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita sekarang " kakashi mengangkat wajah naruto dengan dua jarinya yang menempel pada dagu naruto kini ia bisa melihat iris mata yang membuat hatinya sejuk

" umm arigatoo ne nii-chan " naruto tersenyum dan meraih tangan kakashi kemudian mereka menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap

Naruto dan kakshi kini sudah sampai dikamar apartement milik naruto berterima kasihlah kepada kakashi karena naruto tidak perlu disangka maling saat menenteng sebuah pedang dari dalam rumah bekas hokage

" uhuk uhuk kakashi-nii apa kau tidak punya jurus yang tidak melibatkan asap mataku kemasukan asap tauk " naruto mengucek-ngucek? Matanya dengan tangan

" haha gomen naru-chan " kakashi terkekeh melihat tingkah adik angkatnya

" mwo kakahi-nii apa kau akan tidur disini menemaniku " naruto menatap kakashi yang sedang mengelus kepalanya

" sekali lagi gomen ne naru karena habis ini aku akan menjalankan misi rahasia yang sangat penting " kakashi memberikan tatapan serius agar naruto percaya bahwa dia akan menjalankan misi rahasia padahal dia hanya ingin bersantai dengan buku kesayangannya

" benarkah boleh aku ikut " mata naruto berbinar-binar mendengar misi rahasia dia sangat penasaran misi apa yang akan dilaksanakan oleh kakak angkatnya itu

" tidak naru ini misi level S hanya orang dewas yang boleh melaksanakan misi ini " kakashi mencoba menyakinkan naruto agar tidak merengek untuk ikut misi rahasianya

" haah baiklah nii-chan " naruto menunduk kecewa mendengar penolakkan dari kakashi

" lebih baik kau beristirahat naru besok aku akan mengajarimu teknik yang ada digulungan untuk menggunakan masamune milikmu naru " kakshi tersenyum melihat naruto yang terlihat sedang kecewa

" honto " naruto menatap kakashi lagi

" arara sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat untuk berlatih naru " kakashi mengelus kepala naruto dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk melihat apa saja yang ada disana

" apa Cuma ini yang dia punya " batin kakashi saat melihat lemari penyimpanan makanan yang hanya ada ramen dab beberapa bahan makanan

" apa kau sudah makan naru? " kakashi menutup kembali lemari itu dan melihat naruto yang sedang meminum air tidak jauh darinya

" belum " ucap naruto singkay dan menghampiri kakashi

" apa nii-chan lapar kalau lapar akan membuatkan nii-chan ramen " naruto menatap kakashi yang berdiri didepannya

" aku sudah makan naru, apa kau bisa memasak naru? " kakashi mengangkat tubuh kecil naruto

" mwo nii-chan aku bukan anak kecil turunkan aku " naruto menggembungkan pipinya membuat kakashi mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tidak mencubit pipi chubby itu

" hahaha baiklah sekarang kau tunggu dimeja aku akan menyeduhkan ramen untukmu " kakashi menurunkan naruto dan membuka lemari penyimpanan untuk mengambil satu cup ramen instan

" arigatoo nii-chan " naruto berlari-lari kecil keruangan yang terdapat meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan kakashi tersenyum melihat naruto yang terlihat sangat senang

" aku akan menjaga anakmu sensei " kakshi menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil membayangkan wajah gurunya

TBC

Saya memang meminta kritik dan saran tapi saya tidak meminta cemooh terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto dan chara lainnya hanya milik Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Jinchuriki No Kitsune**

 **Genre: Advanture**

 **Pair: Rahasia**

 **Warning**

 **Femnaru bukan Naruko, OOC gaje, typo berserakan dimana-mana, cerita tidak sesuai dengan aslinya**

Langsung aja ini chapter 5

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang gadis kecil uang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya

" **NARUTO KENAPA AKHIR-AKHIR INI KBANGUN PAGI, KAU TAHU ITU SEDIKIT MENGGANGGU "** kurama menguap melihat naruto yang tengah sibuk membuat bekal untuk latihan nanti

" hehehe gomen ne kurama, jika aku mengganggumu kau tahu aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berlatih menggunakan pedang milik ka-chan " naruto tersenyum tangannya bergerak lincah memotong bahan-bahan yang trsedia

" **JIKA KAU INGIN MENJADI KUAT KAU BISA MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANKU GAKI TIDAK PERLU BANGUN SEPAGI INI HANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT BEKAL "** Ekor kurama terlihat melambai-lambai dibelakang tubuh besarnya menunggu jawaban dari teman kecilnya

" hahaha tidak terimakasih, aku akan berusaha menjadi kuat dengan kekuatanku sendiri aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkanmu kurama " naruto tertawa pelan mendengar tawaran dari temannya itu

" **GAKI MASUKLAH AKU INGIN MEMBERIKAN SESUATU "** Kurama tersenyum mendengar jawaban naruto

" eh memangnya apa yang ingin kau berikan kurama " naruto menutup bekal yang dibuatnya tadi dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya

" **CEPATLAH GAKI AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN MENYUKAINYA NANTI "** Kurama berucap lewat telepatinya kepada naruto yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur miliknya

" haah baiklah-baiklah " naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, kini ia bias melihat jeruji merah besar yang menjulang tinggi didalamnya telah menunggu seekor rubah merah raksasa yang memiliki jumlah ekor yang lumayan wow

" ne ada apa kau memanggilku kesini kurama " nruto memasuki jeruji besar itu dan berdiri tepat didepan kurama sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

" **KHU KHU KHU BAIKLAH GAKI AKAN MEMBERIKANMU SESUATU YANG SANGAT MENARIK "** Kurama menyeringai kearah naruto dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah Handseal

BOOFT

Kini terlihat sebuah gulungan merah besar yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari naruto

" **KAU TULIS NAMAMU DISNI MENGGUNAKAN DARAHMU SENDIRI GAKI "** kurama membuka gulungan itu dan menyuruh naruto untuk menuliskan namanya, naruto kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya dan menggoreskannya membentuk sebuah tulisan diatas gulungan kosong itu

" **KHU KHU KHU BAGUS SEKARANG KAU KELUAR DAN CABUT SEGEL YANG MENEMPEL DI KERANGKENG SIALAN INI "** naruto hanya menurut dan berjalan keluar dari jeruji, dia mendongak ketas untuk melihat segel dengan tulisan kanji yang menempel ditengah pintu jeruji

" ano kurama aku tidak sampai " naruto terlihat sedang melompat-lompatmencoba meraih segel itu namu tiba-tiba sebuah benda berbulu melilit tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya hingga didepan segel, tanpa aba-aba lagi naruto mencabut segel yang kini ada didepannya

" **HAHAHA GAKI SEKARANG KAU ANGIKAT BAJUMU SEBATAS PERUT "** Mendengar itu naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan menatap curiga kearah kurama yang terlihat cengo melihat tingkahnya

" **BAKA AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERTARIK DENGAN TUBUH PAPAN SEPERTIMU "** Kurama mendengus kesal melihat naruto yang menatapnya dengan curiga, akhirnya naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk sedikit mengangkat kimononya sampai perut hingga terlihat sebuah segel yang sangat mirip dengan segel yang ada dijeruji tadi, kurama kemudian menyentuh perut naruto tepat disegel itu dengan dua jari miliknya, setelah itu ia memutar kasar segel itu sampau membuat naruto meringis kesakitan.

BOOFT

Tiba-tiba asap besar mengepul didepan naruto dan terdengar suara asing dari kepulan asap itu.

" kyaaa minato lihat lihat naruto sangat manis kyaaa" terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah darah berlari dan meraih tubuh kecil naruto untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya

" kushina-cha kau bias membunuh naruto jika seperti itu " kini terlihat seorang pria dewasa berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang agak panjang dibagian depan depan yang membingkai wajahnya

" hehe gomen gomen, naruto apa kau tidak apa apa " mendengar itu sang wanita melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap khawatir naruto

" ano siapa kalian " naruto memiiringkan kepalanya menambah kesan manis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

" kyaa lihat lihat dia sangat menggemaskan minato, aku sampai harus menahan tubuhku agar tidak menelannya hidup-hidup " wanita itu berteriak histeris sambil mencubit pipi chuby milik naruto

" hwentwikwan " naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari pipinya

" haaah gomen naru dia memang terlalu bersemangat " pria itu menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah istrinya

" **APA KALIAN MELUPAKAN SESUATU "** Kurama yang merasa diabaikan kini menyeringai melihat ekspresi orang yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi, dua orang itu terlihat bersiaga dan menggiring naruto untuk berlindung dibelakang mereka

 **GGRRROOOAAAAARRR**

Kyuubi mengaum keras membuat air disana menjadi bergelombang, wanita berambut merah itu mengeratkan tangannya pada naruto yang telah diamakan dibelakang tubuhnya

" **AKAN KU CINCANG KALIAN B******K ''** kurama berjalan pelan kearah mereka dengan seringai yang terus menghiasi wajahnya, kedua orang itu terlihat semakin waspada melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari kurama

" sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kita muncul secara bersamaan disini kushina, hanya ada dua kemingkinan pertama segel kyuubi telah rusak dan kedua segel itu telah dilepas oleh seseorang " pria itu mengambil kunai aneh bermata tiga dari balik jubahnya

" kau benar minato " wanita itu jga terlihat bersiaga melihat kyuubi yang terus berjalan kearah mereka hingga

" **BWAHAHAHA WAJAH KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BODOH, HARUSNYA KALIAN MELIHAT WAJAH KALIAN ITU HAHA "** kurama tertawa OOC sambil guling-guling

" ano kurama apa kau mengenal mereka " terlihat kepala naruto yang nongo; dari belakang tubuh wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung

" kurama? Apa maksudnya ini " pria itu menatap naruto dan kurama bergantian sedangkan wanitua yang berdiri disampingnya hanya memasang wajah bingung dan memilih untuk mendengarkan

" **HAHA GAKI MEREKA ADALAH ORANG TUAMU, AKU MEMANGGILMU KEMARI KARENA AKU INGIN KAU BERTEMU MEREKA "** Kurama menghapus air mata yang sempat menetes dari matanya dengan kuku tangan miliknya

" ma..maksudmu me..mereka " naruto tergagap mendengar ucapan teman besarnya itu

" aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, tapi melihat interaksimu dengan kyuubi aku menyimpulkan kalau kalu sudah bias mengendalikannya " pria itu masih menatap curiga kurama

" **HAHAHA KAU SALAHA MINATO DIA BUKAN MENGENDALIKANKU SEPERTI YANG KALIAN INGIN KAN "** kurama balik menatap minato dengan tatapan khas seekor rubah

" jangan pernah memanggil temanku seperti dia adalah sebuah senjata " naruto menatap minato dengan tatapan serius, melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat minato dan kushina berpikir jika anak mereka telah di hasut oleh sang siluman rubah

" **AKU TAHU APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN, TAPI ANAK KALIAN BERBEDA DARI ORANG-ORANGYANG PERNAH KU TEMUI, DIA MENGANGGAPKU TEMAN TIDAK SEPERTI KALIAN YANG MENGANGGAPKU MONSTER "** Kurama menatap kedua orang itu dengan mata merah menyala miliknya

" jangan coba-cob menghasut anak kami kyuubi " wanita itu lagi-lagi mengiring naruto kebelakang tubuhnya

" kushinaaku rasa dia tidak berbohong " minato berucap sambil menatap mata kyuubi yang memancarkan kejujuran

" **HAHAHA APA KALIAN AKAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU KALIAN UNTUK BERDEBAT DENGAN KU "** lagi-lagi kurama tertawa melihat ekspresi yang diberikan kushina

" dia benar dia adalah temanku jadi jika kalian masih menganggapnya monster aku tidak perduli jika kalian adalah orang tuaku aku akan….hemm…aku…aku akan" otak kecil milik naruto tidak sanggup lagi untuk mencari kata-kata yang bias membuat kedua orang yang berdiri didepannya merasa taakut, naruto trlihat masih berpikir keras dank arena ekspresinya itu membuat semburat merah di wajah kushina

" ka…kawaii'' batin kushina melihat naruto yang mencoba mengintimidasinya

" ma ma ma aku mengerti aku tidak akan menganggap temanmu monster lagi " minato berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan naruto dan mengelus kepala pirang miliknya

" aku adalah namikaze minato maafkan aku, aku tidak bias merawatmu sampai kau sebesar naruto " mata pria itu terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya

" umm tidak apa apa, aku mengerti kalian adalah shinobi kematian bias dating kapan saja, lagi pula sekarang aku punya kurama dan kakashi-nii yang mau menemaniku tou-chan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu " naruto menyentuh pipi minato dan menatap dalam kearah matanaya

" kakashi-nii?aku tidak menyangka, kakashi terima kasih " batin minato yang mendengar penuturan naruto, kushina kemudian ikut berjongkok didepan naruto yang sudah menoleh kearahnya

" naru aku sudah pernah mengatakannya tapi tetap ingat kata-kata ini ya jangan pernah pilih-pilih makanan, makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat besar, mandilah setiap hari, tidurlah yang cukup, dan bertemanlah tidak perlu banyak asal bisa dipercaya, belajarlah ninjutsu aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam bidang ini, tapi ka-san yakin kau akan menjadi master nijutsu kelak, tiap orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, jangan sedih jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, patuhilah gurumu, dan ingat …tiga larangan shinobi, jangan meminjam uang jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikannya, tabunglah uang dari hasil misi yang kau jalankan, jangan meminum alcohol sebelum kau berumur 20 tahaun itu akan merusak tubuhmu dan untuk laki-laki " perkataan kushina terpotong oleh minato yang tiba-tiba menyela

" kau harus mencari laki-laki seperti oto-sanmu naru " minato tersenyum lembut kearah naruto yang tengah menatapnya

"tidak jangan, aku tidak mau kau menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertinya, dan minato kau jangan menyela saat aku sedang berbicara" kushina menatap minato yang sedang nyengir getir kearahnya

"Naruto kau akan mengalami banyak kesulitan dan rasa sakit, ingatlah siapa dirimu, kejarlah terus impian dan cita-citamu jangan berhenti mencoba sebelum terwujud" kushina kemudian memeluk tubuh naruto erat

"hiks masih banyak lagi yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu hiks aku masih ingin terus besamamu naruto hiks" terlihat beberapa bulir airmata yang turun membasahi leher naruto, minato yang melihat itu kemudian memluk kedua wanita itu untuk sekedar memberikan kekuatan agar mereka sedikit ebih kuat untuk menghadapi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka.

" kushina waktu kita tidak banyak" minato berucap pelan sambil mengelus kedua kepala wanita itu

" **Maafkan aku minato, aku akan menebus kesalahanku dulu dan aku akan menjaga naruto sampai dia berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya"** kurama yang melihat itu merasakan sedikit rasa bersalah kepada mereka

"terimakasih kyuubi aku akan mengandalkanmu" perlahan-lahan tubuh minato dan kushina bercahaya dan menghilang meninggalkan naruto yang terduduk sambil menahan isakan

"hiks a..ku akan mengingat kalian hiks hiks arigatoo oto-san oka-san huaa" tangis narutopun pecah membuat kurama harus menutup telinganya agar tidak terkena penyakit mematikan TULI

 **Real World**

Didunia nyata naruto mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan setelah itu kini sebuah senyuman terukir manis diwajahnya, naruto kemudian bangkit dan mulai berjalan kearah pedang yang bertengger manis disamping tempat tidurnya setelah itu dia berjalan kembali menuju dapur untuk mengambil bekal yang telah dibuatnya tadi dan memasukannya kedalam tas kecil yang tadi ia bawa dari kamarnya, naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan mulai memakai sepatunya

"argato kurama"naruto kemudian bangkit menuju pintu dan tidak lupa untuk menguncinya

TBC

Terimakasih buat sarannya...

Mungkin kalo cerita initerlalu lambat saya akan menskiip saja nanti saat naru mulai latihannya, terimakasih kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan karena saya masih newbie


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto**

 **Jinchuriki no kitsune**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Pair : Rahasia**

 **Warning**

 **Femnaru bukan Naruko, OOC gaje, typo berserakan dimana-mana, cerita tidak sesuai dengan yang aslinya**

Chapter 6

Naruto kini sedang berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah pedang ditangan kirinya menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari para penduduk desa kepadanya, Naruto sesekali bersenandung sampai dikejauhan ia melihat seonggok pantat ayam yang baru keluar dari sebuah toko.

"Sasuke" Naruto melambaikan tangannya mencoba memberi isyarat bahwa dia yang telah memanggil anak itu, Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh kini ia bias melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya sedang berlari sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"ohayo Sasuke, kau darimana?" Naruto berdiri didepan sasuke sambil menatap sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"aku habis belanja" ia mengangkat kantong plastik itu sebagai bukti ucapannya, kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan Naruto yang yang berjalan disampingnya mata Sasuke melirik sekilas pedang dan tas kecil yang dibawa Naruto.

"kau mau kemana Naruto, tumben aku melihatmu pagi seperti ini membawa pedang lagi" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"oh iya aku lupa, Sasuke lain kali kita mengobrol lagi ya sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat ke rumah nii-chan jaa ne Sasuke" Naruto yang baru ingat alasan mengapa ia bangun pagipun pamit pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat cengo

"ck dia mengabaikanku" Sasuke mendecih tidak suka sambil menatap Naruto yang kii berlari menjauh darinya

Disebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pria yang sedang serius membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange sambil bersandar pada dinding ruangan.

"akhirnya selesai juga sekarang waktunya tidur, wah sudah pagi ternyata" orang itu menutup bukunya dan melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka setelah itu dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sebuah futon yang tergeletak ditengah ruangan.

"haah mungkin tidak apa-apa jika naru menunggu sebentar" orang itu bermonolog sebelum menutup matanya, tiba-tiba mata ptia itu terbuka kembali saat mendengar suara pinu yang diketuk cukup keras. Sedangkan diuar terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang beridiri didepan pintu, gadis itu terlihat menggerutu karena sedari tadi dia mengetuk pintu sambil berteriak-teriak hingga suaranya serak memanggil nama penghuni rumah.

" kakashi-nii apa kau ada dirumah?" Naruto berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu itu kini mulai terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dewasa berwajah malas yang terlihat dari matanya yang sayu.

"Kakashi-nii kua ini tidur jam berpa sih, aku dari tadi berteriak-teriak disini tau" Naruto menyelonong masuk kedalam apartemen Kakashi , sedangkan Kakashi sendiri hanya menatap Naruto sebelum mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

"hoaam naru misiku baru selesai tadi, aku baru saja mencoba untuk tidur, dan bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku?" Kakashi berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air kedalamnua kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"tidak, kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menunggumu" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan.

"benarkah?" Kakashi memberikan segelas air yang tadi diambi olehny didapur

" iya, ne nii-chan kapan kita mulai berlatih" Naruto mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kearahnya dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping futon yang tadi digunakan Kakashi.

"haah setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat sebentar naru" Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya lagi diatas futo dan mencoba kembali tidur

" haah baiklah" Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk melihat-lihat

" Kakashi-nii bangun" naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kakashi untuk membangunkannya

"enghh jam berap sekarang" Kakshi mencoba untuk duduk dan menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya

"kau lihat saja sendiri" Naruto menunjuk jam yang tertempel didinding

"sebaiknya kau makan dulu nii-chan" Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang telah dia buat tadi dan memberikannya kepada Kakashi.

"kau membuatnya sendiri?" Kakashi mengambil sebuah nasi kepal yang disodorkan Naruto.

"kau pikir siapa lagi" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"enak" Kakashi bergumam pelan saat lidahnya mengecap rasa makanan yang dibuat Naruto.

Setelah berkutat cukup lama akhirnya Naruto dan Kakashi kini sudah ada disebuah lapangan luas pinggir hutan konoha yang biasa dijadikan Kakashi untuk latihan

"nah naruto apa kau bias membacany" Kakashi membuka sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"um tentu aku bisa" Naruto merampas gulungan yang diberikan Kakashi, Kakashi sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sangat serius membaca gulungan itu.

" itu adalah teknik kenjutsu milik ibumu, teknik yang mengandalkan kekuatan dan kecepatan dalam serangan" Kakshi menjelaskan isi dari gulungan yang dipegang Naruto sekarang, kemudian Kakashi berjalan kesebuah pohon dan mengmbil kembali buku yang selalu dibawanya, Kakashi sesekali melirik Naruto saat Naruto berteriak karena tidak mengerti.

"kau tidak boleh terlalu bergantung dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam gulungan, kau harus menemukan gaya bertarungmu sendiri naru " Kakashi berucap dengan mata yang masih terpokus kearah buku yang dipegangnya

"oh baiklah aku mengerti" Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas apa yang di katakana Kakashi tadi, dia kemudian bangkit dan mengambil pedang yang tergeletak disampingnya, Kakashi yang melihat itupun tersenyum dan memasukkan bukunya lagi

"apa kau sudah siap naru?" Naruto mengangguk mengangkat pedangnya kearah Kakashi, Kakashi sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat keyakinan dalam mata biru Naruto

Booft

Kini terlihat replika Kakashi yang sangat mirip berhadapan dengan Naruto

"kalau begitu kau lawan bunshinku, kita lihat apa kau benar-benar mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakana tadi" bunshin Kakashi melesat kearah Naruto yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada Masamune

Time Skiip

Hari sudah menjadi sore kini disebuah lapangan terlihat Naruto yang tengah tergeletak dengan napas yang tidak beraturan terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun, tidak jauh dari sana Kakashi yang sedang menatap Naruto

" sensei aku rasa anakmu akan melampaui kalian" batin Kakashi kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang tiduran diatas rumput dengan sebuah pedang hitam dengan aksen merah yang tergeletak disamping kirinya

"kerja bagus Naruto, kau mungkin hanya kurang dalam stamina jika aku boleh memberi saran aku rasa gaya bertarungmu tadi masih sangat berantakan dan benyak celah kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi mulai sekarang" Kakashi mengambil tempat disamping Naruto dan bersandar pada sebuah batang kayu yang tertancap di tengah lapangan

" hah..benarkah nii-chan han..hah" naruto mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kakashi

"tentu kau sangat hebat untuk anak seusiamu" Kakashi mengambil kepala Naruto untuk bersandar pada pundaknya, keheningan sesaat menghampiri mereka, mereka berdua memilih diam dan menikmati suasana sore yang tenang dan angina yang terus membelai kulit mereka

" ne nii-chan apakah kau tidak merasa malu?" Naruto bertanya dengan posisi yang masih bersandar pada pundak milik Nii-channya

"malu?" Kakashi membeo dengan ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba

"kau tau kan mereka bilang aku ini monster apa kau ti_" ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Kakashi yang yang menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Naruto agar melihat kedalam matanya

"tidak, Naruto kau bukan monster kau adalah adikku, jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi kau mengerti?" Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Kakashi dia tidak bias menyembunyikan rasa senangnya lagi setelah ucapan Kakashi tadi

"hiks arigatoo hiks arigatoo" Naruto terus menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kakashi

"sudahlah naru jangan menangis lagi, bagaimana kalau kau aku traktir makan ramen sepuasnya sekarang sebagai imbalan karena hari ini kau sudah berusaha cukup keras" Kakashi mengangkat dagu Naruto dan tersenyum kearahnya

"hiks baiklah" Kakashi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Naruto

"kalau begitu naiklah" Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dileher kakashi dan tersenyum senang

" yooshha ayo pergi nii-chan"Naruto berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya kedepan Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan lapangan sore itu

Kakashi terus menggendong Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya dibahu miliknya, Kakashi terus berjalan dia merasakan tatapan dari para penduduk yang terkesan merendahkan karena dia menggendong jinchuriki dari kyuubi yang dulu menyerang desa ini

"naru apa kau akan terus menyembunyikan wajahmu terus?" Kakashi berucap pelan kepada naruto yang masih senantiasa menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"a..aku" naruto tidak tau bingung harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan Kakashi itu

"sudahlah kita sudah sampai " Kakashi kemudian menurunkan Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya masuk kedalam kedai ramen

"oh Naruto tumben kau baru dating dan dengan Kakashi?" Teuchi menyapa Naruto yang baru masuk bersama Kakashi

"Teuchi-san aku pesan ramen misho satu dank au naru mau pesan apa?"Kakashi mengambil sebuah bangku kosong diikuti oleh Naruto

"aku seperti biasa jiji" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya seraya tersenyum lima jari

"anak ini cepat sekali berubah suasana hatinya" batin Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kembali ceria setelah sempat menangis tadi

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" Teuchi kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk membuat pesanan mereka

"Naruto besok aku akan mengajarimu tentang chakra dan yang lainnya latihan kali ini lebih sulit dari tadi, aku tidak mau potensimu sia-sia jadi berjuanglah naru kau mengerti?" Kakashi menatap serius Naruto

"um aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat, untuk diakui dan untuk menjadi hokage wanita pertema ttebayo aku mohon bantuannya onii-chan" Naruto menatap balik mata Kakashi

" orang tuamu pasti bangga naru" Kakashi memberikan eyes smilenya sambil mengelus kepala pirang milik Naruto

" ini dia pesanannya" Ayame dating sambil membawa pesanan Kakashi dan Naruto

"waaah ramen ramen ramen ittadakimasu" Naruto bersenandung sebelum menyantap ramennya

TIME SKIIP SEKITAR 6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Naruto kini tengah berdiri dengan pedang ditangan kanannya nafas gadis itu terengah-engah tidak jauh dari sana Kakashi sedang mengacungkan kunai kearahnya dengan sharingan di mata kirinya yang aktif, keduanya saling menatap sebelum melesat dengan kecepatannya masing-masing Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya kearah kepala Kakashi, dengan bantuan sharingannya Kakashi menghindar dari pedang itu pada detik-detik terakhir dengan menunduk dan mengarahkan kunainya kearah perut naruo yang tidak ada perlindungan, dengan reflek yang telah dilatih selama enam tahun Naruto melompat keudara dengan cepat dia melakukan sebuah segel tangan

 **Fuuton- Kazekiri No Jutsu**

Sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup besar mengarah kearah Kakashi dengan cepat angina itu terus melaju bahkan memotong apa saja yang dilewatinya, Kakashi yang tidak mau mati terpotongpun mulai membentuk sebuah handseal dan mengehetakkan kedua tangannya ketanah

 **Doton- Doryuuheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah muncul didepan Kakashi memunculkan suara gesekkan antara angina pemotong milik Naruto dan dinding tanah Kakashi, Naruto kemudian mendarat dengan mulus dan tidak membuang waktu dia kembali membuat segel lagi untuk menyerang Kakashi

 **Kat-**

Jutsu Naruto terhenti ketika Kakashi sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah kunai kearahnya

"selesai"

" ya ini memang sudah selesai onii-chan" Kakashi melebarkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam menempel dilehernya yang ia pastikan kalau benda itu adalah pedang milik Naruto

Booft

" menggunakan sebuah bunshin sebagai pengalihan mengesankan naru" Kakashi menjatuhkan kunainya ketanah dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya

" kau membuatku sangat bangga sebagai kakakmu naru" Kakashi mengelus lembut kepala pirang milik Naruto

"hehe" naruto memberikan cengiran khas miliknya

"baiklah kau sudah menguasai semua jutsu dalam kedua gulungan ini kau hanya perlu menyempurnakannya saja" Kakashi memberikan dua buah gulungan milik Naruto yang diambilnya dari tas kecil yang menempel di belakang celananya

"oh iya besok kau akan melakukan ujian tingkat gennin kan, aku rasa aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diajarkan kepadamu dan mulai besok kau akan belajar dengan jhonin pembimbingmu" Kakashi memberikan punggungnya kepada Naruto

"Onii-chan aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Naruto membuang mukanya dan mengercutkan bibirnya pertanda dia kesal

" yare yare baiklah ayo" Kakashi kini menyodorkan tangannya kepada naruto dan disambut oleh Naruto

chapter 6 selesai

kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan disini...


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena baru bisa update, dikarenakan datanya hilang membuat saya harus mengulang lagi dari awal dan ini silahkan yang mau baca langsung saja geser ke bawah happy reading.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimo**

 **Pairing :** **rahasia**

 **warning**

 **femnaru bukan naruko, OOC, gaje tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya**

chapter 7

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ujian tingkat genin akan diselenggarakan dan kini Naruto sudah berada didalam akademi duduk bersama Sasuke, sesekali ia menggerutu tidak jelas karena mereka sekarang dikelilingi oleh fans girl Sasuke yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

"Gah Sasuke bisa kau menyuruh mereka diam?"Naruto yang sudah jengah dengan situasinya menyuruh Sasuke selaku biangnya untuk mengusir mereka, sedangankan yang diajak bicara hanya cuek melihat keluar jendela.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi?"Sasuke berucap tanpa melihat Naruto yang menggerutu disampingnya itu.

"ck mereka itu fansmu **uchiha** jadi mereka pasti akan mendengarkanmu, tapi akan lain ceritanya jika aku yang menyuruh mereka, mungkin nanti akan banyak penghapus yang melayang kearahku?"Naruto berucap dengan menekankan kata Uchiha hingga membuat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya, karena ia sudah lelah mendengar dan melihat tingkah para fans girl Sasuke akhirnya Naruto menyerah menghea nafas kasar lalu menempelkan wajahnya pada meja, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum

" Apa kau cemburu melihat mereka Naru?"Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat-sangat aneh.

"hah!? kau ini bicara apa sih Sasuke"Naruto bertanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sasuke.

"ya mungkin saja kau juga termasuk seperti mereka hanya saja kau malu untuk mengakuinya kan dobe?"Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit gugup karena jarak diantara mereka, dan entah kenapa saat melihatnya Sasuke lagi-lgi merasakan sedikit perasaan senang atau apa dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Haaa!padahal hari ini cuaca tidak panas tapi kenapa kau berhalusinasi haah!"Naruto menatap balik Sasuke membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, interaksi mereka membuat penghuni kelas dibuat melongo saat melihat Sasuke yang terkenal anti dengan wanita kini sacara terang-terangan menggoda wanita didalam kelas.

"Ayolah Naruto akui saja, kalau kau sebenarnya juga suka padaku kan?"kini muncul sebuah perematan didahi Naruto saat mendengar penuturan atau tuduhan dari Sasuke padanya.

"Ku hemp-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat seseorang menyenggol tubuhnya membuat jarak diantara Naruto dan Sasuke kini benar-benar hilang membuat bibir mereka kini bersentuhan, mata seluruh penghuni ruang kelas akademi khususnya para fans girl membola melihat adegan SasuNaru sekarang, Naruto yang merasakan sebuah benda lembut mulai bergerak-gerak dibibirnya membuatnya langsung tersadar dengan situasinya sekarang dengan sekali hentakkan keras ia mendorong Sasuke hingga terjungkal menabrak tembok yang ada dibelakangnya, lagi-lagi semua penghuni kelas melongo melihat Sasuke yang terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak Uchiha.

"a..apa yang kau barusan kau lakukan Sasuke!" Suara Naruto bergema memenuhi seisi ruangan akademi.

"hn aku tidak melakukan apa apa, tapi justru kau yang telah melakukannya kepadaku ingat"Sasuke bangkit dan membetulkan posisi tubuhnya.

"a..aku , haaah sudahlah lupakan saja"Naruto membuang wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat agar tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke ia merutuki siapa saja yang telah mendorongnya tadi.

"Ciuman pertamaku"Batin Naruto saat menyentuh bibirnya yang agak basah.

"Manis"Batin Sasuke yang juga menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum.

 **SRAAK**

Suara pintu digeser cukup keras membuat ruangan kelas kembali menjadi sunyi lalu masuklah beberapa orang kedalam kelas yang dipimpin oleh guru mereka Iruka, iruka terlihat membawa sebuah papan kecil ditangannya.

"Ohayo, apa ada yang masih belum datang?"Ucap Iruka

"Ohayo sensei semuanya sudah datang"Ucap seorang anak yang duduk dibangku paling depan.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan melaksanakan ujian tingkat genin yang akan langsung dinilai oleh Hokage dan para petinggi desa, apa kalian sudah siap!?"Siswa-siswa disana memberikan ekpresi yang berbeda-beda sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan gurunya tadi ada yang takut, tegang,ada yang semangat ada juga yang terlihat malas.

"Dari ekspresi kalian aku anggap itu iya, kalau begitu kita langsung kelapangan sekarang"

Mereka sekarang sudah berada dilapangan belakang gedung akademi disana juga sudah terlihat Sandaime hokage dan petinggi desa lainnya seperti Danzo dan kepala clan yang duduk bersebelahan dipinggir lapangan.

"Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja, ujian genin memiliki tiga tahapan tahap pertama melempar shuriken di tahap ini akan dilihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian dalam melempar shuriken lalu tahap kedua membuat henge dan terakhir ninjutsu yang kalian kuasai kemampuan klian akan dilihat dan langung dinilai oleh hokage-sama dan para petinggi desa lainnya"Iruka kemuidian melihat papan yang dari tadi ia pegang guna melihat urutan peserta ujian kli ini.  
"Akimchi Choji silahkn maju"Iruja munudur beberapa langkah meberi ruang untuk seorang anak berbadan gempal yang maju untuk melakukan test.

"Selanjutnya uchiha sasuke"

"Kyaaa sasuke-kun"

"Ayo sasuke-kun"

"Kau pas-"

"Beriisiiik!"Iruka berteriak kearah fans girl sasuke yang terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke, ia merasa malu dengan tingkah mereka dihadapan petinggi desa yang hadir sekarang.

"Mulai sasuke"Iuka memberi isyarat kepada sasuke dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Syuut

Jleb

Jleb

Jleb

"9 dari 10 shuriken bagus sasuke selanjutnya henge"iruka tersenyum kearah sasuke, tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan.

Boft

Kepulan asap muncul ditempat sasuke dan kini terliht Hokage ketiga lengkap dengan topi dan pipa rokoknya.

"Ya bagus, selanjutnya ninjutsu"Setelah mendengar ucapan iruka sasuke langsung membuat handseal cukup rumit lalu mulai mengambil napas panjang sampai membuat dadanya mengembung dan dengan sekali hentakkan keras

 **Katon-gokakyo no jutsu**

 **Blaaaaar**  
Sasuke langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api dengn intensitas cukup besar kearah boneka kayu yang menjadi sasaran, para petinggi konoha tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang memiliki potensi besar sebagai shinobi konoha kelak.

"Baiklah Sasuke kau bisa kembali, lalu sekarang giliran Uzumaki..."Iruka menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dengan perubahan data yang dilakukan Hokage tadi sebelum ujian dimulai.

"...Namikaze Naruto"Para petinggi desa membulatkan matanya saat mendengar nama clan milik mendiang hokage mereka disebutkan Iruka.

"Jangan bercanda Iruka! Clan Namikaze sudah tidak ada lagi ingat"Seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dengan iris mata violet khas hyuuga berdiri menghadap Iruka dengab tatapan tajam membuat suasana menjadi sedikit menegang.

"Ma ma ma Hiashi kau salah, disini masih ada seorang Namikaze"Sandaime Hokage berkata sambil berjalan menuju geromobolan murid akademi yang berdiri disamping lapangan, dia berhenti tepat didepan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang wishker yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya.

"Naruto, kalian pasti tau betul bukan dengan anak ini tapi apa kalian tau siapa dia sebenarnya?"Sandaime mengelus kepala Naruto saat sampai didepannya.

"Apa maksud anda bocah itu seorang Namikaze, maksudku bukannya dikonoha hanya Yondaime saja yang memiliki marga Namikaze apa bocah itu berasal dari luar desa Sandaime?"Hiasi bertanya sambil melihat Naruto yaang tengah menunduk

"Haha tidak semuanya salah, ya dikonoha hanya ada Minato dan orang tuanya saja yang memiliki marga Namikaze, tapi sepertinya kalian melupakan sesuatu?"Sandaime menatap Hiasi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"Apa yang kau maksud sebenarnya Hiruzen?"Danzo mengambil bagian dalam percapan sedikit membuatnya tertarik.

"Apa kalian lupa kalau saat 'mereka' gugur dalam insiden itu Kushina sedang mengandung?"

"Jadi dengan kata lain Naruto adalah anak mereka?" seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas dan beberapa luka diwahahnya mengambil kesimpulan dari percakapan Sandaime dan Hiasi

"Haha tipikal Nara, ya Naruto adalah anak dari mendiang Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina"Ucapan Sandaime berhasil membuat sebagian dari para petinggi desa terkejut.

"Apa anda yakin dengan itu Sandaime-sama?" Hiasi kembali bertanya ditengah keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku sendirilah yang telah menyembunyikan identitasnya mengingat dulu dia hanya hidup sendiri disini kalian pasti tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tau bahwa dia anak Minato?"Sandaime membalikkan badannya menghadap para petinggi desa yang mengangguk atas ucapannya tadi.

"Kau sepertinya tidak terkejut Naru-chan?"Sandaime kembli melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya

"Nah sekarang tunjukkan hasil latihanmu selama ini dengan kakak angkatmu, tunjukka bahwa darah namikaze benar-benr mengalir dalam nadimu itu Naruto"Sandaime menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius, Sandaime tau semuanya dari Kakashi entah itu mengenai latihan atau hari-hari Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya memicingkan matanya kearah Sandaime yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti"Sandaime kembali mengelus kepala Naruto

"Hai Hokage-sama"Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan ketengah lapangan

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukannya?"Danzo bergumam pelan sambil menatap intens Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto silahkan"Iruka kembali memberi ruang kepada muridnya itu untuk melakukan tes, Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil shuriken yang telah disiapkan.

Syuut

Sleb

Sleb

Sleb

Done Naruto behasil membuat sebagian orang kaget dengan aksinya Kesepuluh shuriken menancap tepat disasaran membuat sandaime tersenyum senang.

"Nah selanjutnya henge"Ucap Iruka, Naruto kemudian membuat sebuah segel tangan

Boft

Asap mengepul cukup banyak ditempat narutotadi dan kini semua mata petinggi desa terbelakak saat melihat Yondaime Hokage lengkap dengan jubah dan senyum khas lima jari miliknya.

"Wo..wow Naruto kau meniru ayahmu? Apa kau sudah pernah melihatnya"Sandaime tergagap mengingat Naruto lahir saat konoha kehilangan seorang pemimpinnya dulu dan kini Naruto membuat henge dalam wujud Minato bahkan lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya

"Tidak jiji aku hanya pernah melihat gambar beliau diperpustakaan desa"Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat ia berbohong, semua orang disana menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah Iruka silahkan"Sandaime kini punya banyak pertanyaan yang akan dilemparnya kepada Naruto nanti

"Baik Hokage-sama"Iruka mengangguk dan berbalik menghadap Naruto

"Selanjutnya ninjutsu silahkan Naruto"Naruto mengangguk lalu ia mulai membuat sebuah handseal rumit dengan cepat

 **fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu**

Lalu keluar peluru angin yang mengarah ke sebuah batang kayu yang dijadikan sasarannya, peluru angin Naruto melesat dengan kecapatan tinggi hingga menembus batang kayu tadi dan melubangi beberapa pohon dibelakangnya. Kini semua orang bergumam tidak percaya mengingat umur Naruto dan statusnya yang belum lulus akademi bisa menggunakan jurus level A dengan sempurna.

"Baiklah Naruto kau boleh kembali ketempatmu"Naruto kemudian berjalan pelan kearah teman-temannya yang kebanyakan terlihat masih belum sadar dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lihat, anak yang tidak terlalu menonjol ternyata anak seorang mendiang Hokage dan dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang sangat jauh diatas mereka.

"Baiklah besok hasil ujian bisa kalian lihat dan saya harap kalian semua hadir karena besok akan diumumkan kelompok kalian termasuk roty tahun ini apa kalian mengerti?" Ucap Iruka

"Hai sensei"Sahut mereka serempak kecuali satu orang, Sasuke tetlihat menunduk kemudian ia berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk sendirian dibangku pinggir lapangan.

"Na-"Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh seseorang

"Naru-chan bisa kau datang ke kantorku?"Sandaime lah yang telah memotong atau menyela ucapan Sasuke tadi, setelah memgatakannya Sandaime berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka disana

"Ah Sasuke ada apa?"Naruto yang baru sadar kehadiran Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya

"Na..naruto a..aku"untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat gugup saat berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Ya ada apa Sasuke"Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melihatnya

"Ada apa dengannya?"Naruto bergumam pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan akademi yang sudah sepi

Naruto kini tengah berjalan didalam lorong gedung Hokage untuk memenuhi undangan Sandaime tadi, disepanjang jalan banyak shinobi atau orang biasa yang menatapnya aneh, Naruto sudah biasa ditatap penduduk desa hanya saja ini bukan tatapan jijik seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya berita tentang anak Yondaime Hokage sudah menyebar"Naruto kini berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Hokage, disana ada dua orang anbu yang tengah berjaga didepan pintu itu

"Naru-hime anda sudah ditunggu oleh Hokage-sama"kedua anbu itu member hormat kepadanya dan berbicara sangat formal hal yang sangat asing bagi seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

"Te...terima kasih"Naruto membungkukkan badannya sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan dengan dua pintu itu

"Ah Naru-chan aku sudah menunggumu"Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa indera pendengarannya saat memasuki ruangan itu disana sudah terlihat Sandaime Hokage aka Sarutobi Hiruzen dengan senyum dan pipa rokok yang selalu menemaninya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin jiji tanyakan kepadaku?"Naruto melangkah mendekati sang pemimpin desa dan berdiri tepat didepan mejanya

"Ma ma ma apa kau tidak mau menanyakan tentang tadi"Sandaime tersenyum melihat Naruto yang langsung membicarakan topik utama

"Haah aku sudah bisa menebak kalau jiji tau itu dari Kakashi-nii bukan?"Naruto memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi ucapan Sandaime tadi

"Hahaha baiklah kita langsung ke intinya saja"Sandaime tertawa renyah melihat Naruto yang terlihat tidak sabar

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ayahmu tadi?"kini Sandaime memberikan tatapan serius kepada Naruto

"Jangan mencoba membodohiku Naru-chan"Sandaime berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri didepannya

"Haah sudah ku duga, tidak akan mudah mengelabuhi seorang Hokage"Naruto menghela napas melihat Sandaime yang begitu tertarik dengan topik ini

"Haha seperti itukah?"Sandaime hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto

"Aku bertemu tou-san dan ka-san saat aku melepas segel Kurama"Sandaime menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti

"Siapa kurama?"

"Kyuubi"Naruto menatap serius Sandaime yang terlihat syok mendengar ucapannya

"A..apa maksudmu Naruto, kau tau Kyuubilah yang telah merenggut nyawa orang tuamu dan sekarang kau melepas segelnya, meskipun aku kurang mengerti tapi aku tau yang kau lakukan itu berbahaya"Sandaime berbicara panjang lebar kepada Naruto yang masih menatapnya

"Yaa Kyuubi memang jelmaan dari kebencian dan dia juga yang telah mengambil nyawa orang tuaku tapi sekarang dia adalah rekanku temanku sahabatku, hanya dia yang ada disampingku saat warga desa mencemoohku saat belum ada Kakashi-nii dikehidupanku"Naruto berucap dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahaya Naruto"Sandaime menghapus air mata Naruto yang mulai menetes kepipinya

"Dia bukan monster jiji dia temanku"Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk menyembunyikan dua buah batu shapire yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening mulai membanjiri pipinya. Didalam sana kurama terus memperhatikan Naruto yang membelanya didepan Sandaime

" **Naru aku ingin keluar, ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya** " Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kurama, sedangkan didunia nyata Naruto terlihat menggigit ibu jarinya membuat Sandaime mundur beberapa langkah setelah itu ia menghentakkan tangannya kelantai

 **Kuchiose no jutsu-Kurama**

 **Boft**  
Kepulan asap mengepul ditempat Naruto membuat Sandaime memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatan tuanya, setelah asap menghilang terlihat Naruto menggendong seekor rubah orange kemerah-merahan rubah itu memiliki ukuran tubuh sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran Akamuru kecil rubah itu memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan yang tergerai kebah karena dekapan Naruto

"Kyuubi?"Sandaime kembali memicingkan matanya melihat Kyuubi mini yang digendong Naruto sekarang

"Bukan kyuubi adalah sebutan untuk seekor monster dan dia bukan monster dia temanku Kurama"Naruto menimpali ucapan Sandaime

" **Lansung saja aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau saat insiden dua belas tahun lalu bukan sepenuhnya salahku dan kau tahu itu bukan, aku memang sempat membenci manusia dulu tapi aku yang sekarang berbeda, bukan berarti aku menyukai manusia aku tetap membenci manusia tapi tidak dengan naruto, seperti katanya Naruto adalah rekanku juga temanku aku tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan desa kalian jika tidak menyangkut Naruto** "Kurama kecil menatap sandaime tepat dimatanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan kejujuran dari ucapannya

"Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"Sandaime balik menatap Kurama dengan tatapan seorang petarung profesional

" **Aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak tapi sekali lagi aku tekankan Naruto adalah prioritas utamaku aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengusiknya karena itu janjiku** "Kuram masih menatap mata Sandaime sengit

"Jiji dia temanku aku menjamin dia tidak akan membahayakan desa, aku sendiri jaminannya jika dia membahayakan desa kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri"Naruto kini menatap Sandaime dengan tatapan sendu

" **Naru kau tidak perlu menjadikan dirimu jaminan** "Kurama kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto

"Tapi"Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sandamie

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu naruto tapi ingat kau harus berhati-hati jangan sampai orang lain mengetahui tentang Kyuu-"

"Kurama namanya Kurama"Naruto langsung memotong ucapan sandaime saat ia menyebut temannya dengan sebutan Kyuubi

"Baiklah Kurama, nah Naru bisa kau menyurug Kurama untuk menurunkan killing intensnya"Sandaime menggaruk belakang kepanya saat baru sadar rubah kecil digendongan Naruto terus menerus mengeluarkan killing intens yang bisa membuat shinobi sekelas chunin bergetar ketakutan, Naruto langsung menunduk melihat Kurama yang memalingkan wajahnya

"Ya aku tahu"Ucap Kurama

"Nah begini lebih baik, jadi kau bertemu Minato dan Kushina saat kau melepas segel Kurama begitu?"ucap sandaime

"Ya jiji saat itu mereka memberitahuku semua yang terjadi saat insiden waktu aku lahir dulu"Ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"Ucap Sandaime memastikan

"Ya jiji"Ucap Naruto

"Jadi begitu, lalu apa kau dan Kurama sudah berteman saat itu"Sandaime kembali bertanya kepada Naruto

" **Kami sudah berteman sejak anak buah danzo mencoba membunuh Naru-chan ku** "Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Kurama yang berada didalam dekapan Naruto

"Danzo apa maksudmu"Sandaime memicingkan matanya kepada Kurama saat mendengar nama Danzo terbawa dalam ucapan Kurama tadi

" **Ya Danzo murid Nidaime Hokage dengan idealismenya** "Ucap Kurama

"Lalu apa Dnzo masih menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengejarmu Naruto"Sandaime kini menatap naruto

"Tidak jiji, sejak ada Kakashi-nii sudah tidak ada lagi orang suruhan Danzo yang mengejarku"Naruto menurunkan Kurama membiarkan dia meregangkan otot-otot dalam tubuhnya setelah lama terkurung

"Haah baguslah kalau begitu, oh iya aku ingin memberikan ini"Sandaime mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci dengan beberapa kunci yang bertengger dilingkarannya

"Ini adalah kunci mansion Namikaze kau boleh menggunakannya mulai sekarang dan disana jiji rasa Kurama bisa keluar lebih leluasa jika dibandingkan dengan apartementmu yang sekarang"ucap sandaime disertai sebuah senyum

"Terima kasih jiji tapi aku ma-"

"Sayangnya aku sudah memindahkan semua barang-barangmu kesana"Sandaime memotong ucapan Naruto saat mendengar sedikit penolakan dalam ucapannya

"Haah baiklah"Naruto menghela napas lelah mendengar nada memaksa dalam ucapannya, dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto mengambil kunci yang ada di tangan Sandaime

Di pinggir danau kini terlihat seseorang sedang duduk melamun sambil melihat matahari sore

"Anak yondaime hee? Jangan bercanda?"gumam anak itu sambil melempar sebuah batu kecil kedanau

"Sasuke!"Mendengar namanya dipanggil ia pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis seumuran dengannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya sebuah dengusan dengan manis keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Melakukan rutinitas soremu?"Gadis itu bertanya saat sampai disampingnya

"Hn memurutmu?"Sasuke kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap danau tangannya meraih sebuah batu kecil dan melemparnya kedanau

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan ini setiap sore?"Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya disamping sasuke

"Hn"Hanya gumamam tidak jelas yang gadis itu dengar dari mulut orang yang duduk disampingnya itu

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau sakit?"Ucap gadis itu

"Hn"Gumam Sasuke

"Hei kau lebih dingin dari biasanya apa kau tahu? Haah setidaknya katakan sesuatu selain hn mu itu agar aku mengerti"

"Bukan urusanmu"Sasuke kembali melempar batu kedalam danau

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini"

"Memangnya apa perdulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku perduli aku ini temanmu!"

"Teman? Cih jangan bercanda!?"

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kita ini teman dobe?"Sasuke kini berbalik dan mencengkram lengan gadis itu

"Te..tentu"gadis itu terlihat ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang seperti marah

"Jika kau merasa temanku kenapa kau berbohong padaku Naruto!"teriak murka sasuke kearah Naruto

"A...apa maksudmu?"Naruto terlihat semakin ketakutan saat tangan Sasuke semakin erat mencengkram lengannya

"Kenapa kau berbohong tentang identitasmu? Tidak tau asal-usulmu ehh dibesarkan di panti asuhan haah jangan bercanda!"Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar

"A..aku tidak be..bermaksud seperti itu a..aku hanya takut ka..kau men..menjauhiku saat tau i..identitas..ku"Naruto menunduk sambil mengelus tangan kanannya yang sedikit merah

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya Hime-sama?"Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

"Ka..kau adalah te..teman pe..pertamaku, aku ti..tidak mau kau me..menjauhiku sa..sasuke hiks"Senggukkan Naruto seperti sengatan listrik yang menyengat gendang telinga Sasuke, ia tersentak saat melihat Naruto menunduk sambil sesenggukkan

"Do..dobe a..aku"Tangan Sasuke terlihat mencoba menggapai pundak Naruto yang sedikit bergetar

"Aku hiks hanya tidak hiks mau"ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Sasuke memeluk Tubuhnya erat

"Ssst maaf jika aku menyakitimu Naru, maaf jika aku juga menyakitimu"Sasuke memeluk Naruto menyalurkan kehatan ketubuhnya, sejenak suasana menjadi hening Sasuke yang tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakan disituasi seperti ini dan Naruto yang masih meresapi kehangatan tubuh Sasuke. Sudah cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Sasuke mencoba menghentikan drama mereka

"Naru?"Sasuke menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto disana

"Naru"Sasuke kembali mencoba memanggil Naruto tapi masih tidak ada jawaban darinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan mereka

"Na-"Ucapan Sasuke tidak dilanjutkan saat melihat Naruto tengah tertidur

"Ck kenapa dia selalu seperti ini?"Sasuke kemudian memposisikan Naruto dipunggungnya, ia kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya ditemani Naruto yang masih tertidur dipundaknya

akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7 saya masih pemula jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya


	8. Votting

Hay guys balik lagi nih, ya singkat cerita gua pernah nyerah buat nulis gara gara ya tau lah...

Intinya sih gua mau vott aja kalo ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yg mau gua nulis lanjutin cerita ini please coment ya...

Cuma sepuluh aja gua bakal lanjutin lagi hoby gua yg pernah gua tinggal, nulis..

So please kalo ada yg masih nunggu cerita gua coment..


End file.
